Un choix difficile
by Emi Sekelnors
Summary: La première fiction d'une longue suite. Elle fera intervenir quelques personnages issus d'autres séries mais ils ne seront pas assez importants que pour considérer cette fiction comme un Crossover. Qu'est-ce qu'Erin va décider de faire lorsqu'un choix difficile va se présenter ?
1. Début d'une longue descente aux enfers

**Avertissement**

 **Toute cette histoire est fictive, aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent. Il se peut qu'il y ai des spoilers et certaines parties peuvent choquer les personnes les plus sensibles. Je tiens à préciser qu'en aucune façon je souhaite discriminer des religions où des ethnies. Tout lien avec des personnes ayant réellement existé est absolument fortuit. Néanmoins cette histoire m'appartient, toute copie sans mon accord est strictement interdite. De plus si vous voyez un lien avec d'autres fictions veillez me prévenir car je ne voudrais en rien faire du plagiat. Sur-ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Le début d'une longue descente aux enfers.**

 _PDV d'Erin Lindsay_

\- Ici 147 Charly, on poursuit une Berline noire immatriculée dans l'Iowa 526 IOS.

"Bien reçu 147 Charly"

Voight me regarda et me cria de m'accrocher. La voiture fit un dérapage avant de se faire percuter par un automobiliste et d'entrainer la Berline dans le carambolage.

\- Erin ça va ?

\- Je suis coincée.

On entendait les sirènes des pompiers et des ambulances. Casey arriva près de la voiture

\- Voight ?

\- L'homme dans la Berline, il est en vie ?

\- Oui mais il est dans un état critique.

Erin qui se souciait de l'autre conducteur prit de ses nouvelles mais il allait bien. Gabriella Dawson arriva et regarda Erin et Voight.

\- Vous savez bouger ?

\- Moi oui mais Erin est coincée.

Casey leur ordonna de ne pas bouger et demanda à Dawson de rester avec eux pendant qu'il allait chercher les autres pompiers et les outils de désincarcération. Quand il revint Voight était sorti de la voiture et Gabriella était à coté d'Erin.

\- Vous êtes têtu.

\- Ca vous fait moins de travail et puis je vais bien j'ai su sortir de la voiture.

\- Allez vous faire ausculter. On se charge d'elle.

 _Près de l'ambulance PDV de Mills_

\- Sergent Voight vous devez allez à l'hôpital !

Erin arriva et demanda ce qu'il se passait.

\- Le sergent Voight ne veut pas aller à l'hôpital.

\- Hank !

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça Erin

\- Si tu n'y vas pas je n'y vais pas non plus.

\- Erin !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Je les fit monter dans l'ambulance et les déposa à l'hôpital.


	2. Une nouvelle qui choque

**Chapitre 2: Une nouvelle qui choque**

 _PDV d'Erin Lindsay_

Dawson faisait une drôle de tête, elle commençait à m'inquiéter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Rien de trop grave mais je trouve que ton cœur bat trop vite, je vais en parler à ton médecin.

 _PDV d'Erin Lindsay_

\- Détective Lindsay, nous avons les résultats de votre prise de sang, il n'y a aucun facteur qui pourrait justifier votre rythme cardiaque trop élevé. J'en ai discuté avec mes collèges et ils pensent aussi que cela pourrait être dû au stress provoqué par l'accident.

\- Alors, je peux retourner chez moi ?

\- Il y a un petit détail, les résultats présentaient un taux élevé de béta-HCG.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- Cela signifie que vous êtes enceinte détective.

\- ...ce n'est pas possible ...

\- Si, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

\- Si enfin, je ne sais pas ... de combien de mois ?

\- Plus ou moins 2 mois.

Voight arriva dans la salle avec un pansement au dessus du sourcil droit. Il demanda que ce que signifiait les deux mois. Je lui répondit précipitamment que c'était à propos de l'accident. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que j'étais enceinte. Nous avions déjà une voiture de remplacement, Voight a beaucoup de contactes. Il n'y avait pas de bruit, seulement une légère musique qui passait a la radio. Prions qu'il n'ai pas deviné pour la grossesse. Soudain il tourna à droite dans le sens opposé du poste, je lui demanda ce qu'il faisait et il me répondit qu'il me ramenait chez moi.

\- Non, je retourne aux renseignements.

\- Il n'en est pas question.

\- Hank!

Voight freine d'un coup sec et la voiture fit un léger dérapage.

\- C'est bien simple si tu viens au poste aujourd'hui pour travailler, je te met à l'arrêt. C'est bien clair ?

\- Voight ...

\- On est 2 à jouer a ce jeu.


	3. Quand l'enquête n'aide pas

**Chapitre 3: Quand l'enquête n'aide pas**

 _PDV d'Erin Lindsay_

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Hank va m'en vouloir, il ne voulait déjà pas que je sorte avec Jay alors avoir un enfant avec lui... S'il est bien de Jay, oui, il est forcément de lui. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, je ne sais même pas si je veux cet enfant, si je préviens Jay, qu'est-ce qu'il va penser, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire, je ne sais même pas si il veut des enfants. Je peux encore avorter, non, si, ça se saura. Hank et Jay seront furieux mais si je le garde Hank le saura. Je ne sait pas quoi faire.

 _PDV de Jay Halstead_

Je suis inquiet pour Erin, elle ne répond pas au téléphone, j'espère qu'elle va bien. Voight a dit qu'il l'avait déposée chez elle et qu'elle allait bien, qu'il fallait juste qu'elle se repose. Elle doit être entrain de dormir. Enfin je lui téléphonerai tantôt et si elle ne réponds je foncerai chez elle. Antonio me tira de mes pensées.

\- Jay ...

\- Oui, oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- On a une affaire, une femme a subi une césarienne à son insu, elle s'est présentée à l'hôpital en disant qu'on lui avait volé son bébé. Je vais voir si elle peut nous en dire plus tu viens avec moi ?

\- Si je conduit.

\- Vas-y profite.

Antonio me lança les clefs, Erin ne me laissait jamais conduire...

 _A l'hôpital PDV d'Antonio Dawson_

\- Bonjour Jane comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Léo, Léo, ils, ils me l'ont prit. Vous allez le retrouver il est si petit. Vous allez le retrouver et me le rendre.

\- On ferra tout pour le retrouver madame.

Jay me regardait perplexe, elle avait l'air vraiment choquée, nous n'étions pas sur que l'interroger était une bonne idée mais si on voulait avoir une chance de retrouver sont fils c'est peut-être notre seul piste. C'est Jay qui commença a parler.

\- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ?

\- Il était si petit, si beau, vous allez le retrouver.

\- On va essayer mais pour ça il faut que vous nous parliez.

\- Non, il ne faut pas parler si ils lui font du mal. Ecoutez il pleure, faites quelque chose.

Nous décidons de partir, elle ne nous dira rien, elle est trop choquée. De retour au poste, l'affaire n'avait pas avancée et ce n'est pas nous qui allions la faire accélérer non plus. Vu que personne n'avait rien, Voight nous laissa returner chez nous.

 _PDV de Jay Halstead_

Je téléphonerai a Erin demain, si elle dort, je ne voudrait pas la réveiller. J'alla me coucher car l'enquête promettait d'être dur.

 _Le lendemain au poste PDV d'Hank Voight_

\- Alors quelque chose depuis hier ?

Personne ne répondit et Erin arriva avec Olinsky.

\- Erin tu est ok ?

\- Oui Alvin m'a déjà briffé.

Alvin avait jouer de ses contactes toute la nuit et quelques uns avaient entendu parler d'un trafique d'enfants. Il avait fouiller tous les rapports de meurtres et avait trouvé deux nouvelles victimes. Deux prostituées éventrées qui avaient subies des césariennes contraintes aussi mais personne n'était au courant car il s'agissait de prostituées. Il avait prit les dossiers et les avaient faits passer. Erin regarda une photo et couru aux toilettes, Jay voulu y aller mais je le reteint.

 _PDV d'Erin Lindsay_

Ca faisait la troisième fois que je vomissait ce matin, j'entendis Hank frapper à la porte.

\- Erin, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, c'est juste que ses femmes ...

\- Tu peux prendre ta journée si tu veux.

\- Non ça va aller, je veux attraper ceux qui ont fait ça.

Le reste de la journée n'apporta rien et je rentra chez moi. J'avait des nausées horribles et j'étais exténuée, je sentais que j'allait passer la nuit aux toilettes. En plus, l'enquête n'aide vraiment pas.


	4. Quelqu'un sur qui compter

**Chapitre 4: Quelqu'un sur qui compter**

 _PDV d'Hank Voight_

Quel sale temps, il pleut des cordes soudain j'entendis frapper à la porte.

\- Erin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Viens entre tu vas être trempée.

 _Je l'accompagna jusqu'au divan et m'assis à coté d'elle._

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je suis enceinte.

\- ... quoi ?...

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire Hank.

\- Tu veux avorter ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai vu qu'on pouvait avorter jusqu'à 12 semaines...

\- Tu es à quel stade ?

\- Deux mois.

\- Tu le sais depuis quand ?

\- Depuis l'accident, Hank, aide moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis perdue.

\- C'était donc ça les deux mois.

J'attrape une couverture et couvris Erin avec. Elle pleurait, tremblait, j'essayait de la calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Je la serra contre moi et la laissa pleurer et déballer tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Souvent ça fait du bien.

\- Quoi que tu décides, se serra le bon choix. Tu sais qui est le père ?

 _\- ..._

\- Tu peux me le dire.

\- C'est ... Jay ...

\- Tu es sure ?

\- Oui.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que tu lui en parles.

\- Je ne sais même pas si il veux des enfants, si il ...

\- Erin, je suis certain que peux importe ton choix, Jay ne s'y opposera pas.

\- ...

\- Tu as encore un moment pour te décider alors ne prends pas une décision que tu pourrais regretter.

Erin, au bout du rouleau finit par s'endormir, je l'allongea sur le canapé et monta me coucher.

 _Rêve d'Erin Lindsay_

Il y avait une grande maison, Erin était dans le salon et entendit un bruit, elle se retourna. Derrière elle se trouvait une petite fille qui devait avoir 4 ans, elle était blonde et avait les magnifiques yeux bleus de Jay. Elle courut dans sa direction et lui sauta dans les bras en criant "maman".

 _PDV d'Hank Voight_

J'aime prendre le temps de cuisiner le matin quand j'ai le temps. Aujourd'hui se sera œufs et bacon avec des toastes. J'entendis du bruit c'était Erin qui venait de se lever.

\- Ca va mieux ?

\- Je crois que je vais le garder.

\- De quoi ?

\- Le bébé.

\- Tu compte l'annoncer quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas si tu pouvais ...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu veux du café ?

Erin se précipita vers les toilettes et revint cinq minutes plus tard, elle avait une sale tête.

\- Tous va bien ?

\- C'est juste des nausées.

\- Il faut que tu manges.

\- Je mangerai au boulot.

\- Si tu veux te reposer, restes ici, je dirai aux autres que tu as la grippe ou une gastro.

\- Non, ça va aller merci.

\- Tu es sure ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'accident.

\- Hank, c'est juste des nausées.

 _Au poste PDV de Jay Halstead_

\- Erin, ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, c'était rien. Désoler de ne pas t'avoir rappelée mais j'étais exténuée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Voight arriva, il avait l'air bizarre et il était en colère.

\- Bon il faut se bouger, il y a la vie de plusieurs enfants en jeu et on n'a toujours rien.

Je l'informa que la brigade des mineurs nous avait envoyé le nom d'un forum privé qui pourrait être le centre du traffic. J'avais demandé à Mouse de voir se qu'il pouvait faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas tracer les membres par compte, il savait nous faire entrer. Nous avons rapidement eu une réponse, on pensait avoir retrouvé Léo. C'était le seul garçon de moins d'un mois et nous avions mis toutes les chances de notre coté en proposant 25000 $ en liquide. Mais il nous faudrait un couple et c'étais étrange que Voight n'ai pas choisi Erin, il a prit Ruzek et Burgess pourtant Erin avait plus d'expérience.

 _Le soir même PDV d'Hank Voight_

\- N'oubliez pas notre priorité c'est le bébé. Personne ne bouge tant qu'on ne l'a pas récupérer.

Halstead tu serras en soutient avec Erin au Sud, Dawson et Atwater au Nord, Alvin et moi on se placera dans les chemins sur les cotés.

 _Dans un vieux parking aux faubourgs de la ville PDV d'Adam Ruzek_

\- On a un 4x4 Chevrolet noir immatriculé ZWM357.

\- Ok allez y, les autres on attend le signale.

\- La caméra thermique indique six signature.

\- Tenez vous en place.

On sorti de la voiture et on se dirigea vers le 4x4, il y avait cinq personnes, deux sortirent de la voiture avec le bébé. L'échange se passa sans encombres et nous sommes retournés dans la voiture.

\- On a le bébé.

\- Ok tout le monde, on bouge.

 _PDV d'Erin Lindsay_

On étaient sur le point de démarrer quand le 4x4 démarra en trombes. Je leur bloqua la route, trois d'entre eux sortirent de la voiture et commençairent à courir en direction de la décharge. Deux prirent à droite et l'autre prit à gauche. Je suivis les deux de droite et demanda à Jay d'aller à gauche. J'en rattrapa un, le plaqua au sol et lui passa les menottes. Je senti une vive douleur à la tête j'attrapa mon révolver et tira sur le deuxième homme

 _PDV de Jay Halstead_

J'entendis un coups de feu et je pris alors à droite pour rejoindre Erin. Quand j'arriva il y avait deux hommes à terre, le troisième attrapa Erin et la plaqua violement contre une vieille voiture je sorti mon arme et lui tire trois balles dans le dos. Il tomba à terre et je me précipita vers Erin, elle se tenait la tête, je pensait qu'elle était juste un peu assommée mais quand je m'approche, je me rendis compte qu'elle saignait.

\- Erin !

\- J...Jay...

\- Reste avec moi

\- Ici le lieutenant Jay Halstead j'ai besoin d'une ambulance, ERIN RESTE AVEC MOI !

Je vis ses paupières se fermer je la serrai contre moi. Elle saignait abondement de la tête.

\- ERIN !


	5. Dresser le bilan

**Chapitre 5: Dresser le bilan**

 _PDV d'Erin Lindsay_

J'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans la tête et l'angoisse pour le bébé ne fait qu'empirer mes maux de tête. Voight me répétait de ne pas stresser, que ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé mais si il était déjà trop tard. Au pire, je n'aurais pas à l'annoncer à Jay, non le bébé ira bien, je lui annoncerai et il sera très content et tout se passera bien. Le médecin arriva mais dès son entrée tout mes efforts pour me calmer avaient été balayées. Mon coeur allait aussi vite qu'une voiture de course et le marteau piqueur dans ma tête avait reprit.

\- Comment va le bébé ?

\- Nous n'avons pas fait d'examens poussés

mais son coeur bat, vous étiez notre priorité.Nous allons quand même vous emmener faire une échographie.

Nous allions quitter la chambre quand Jay arriva en précipitation.

\- Erin ! Où l'emmenez-vous ?

Je regarda le médecin qui comprit qu'il ne devait pas parler du bébé.

\- Nous allons lui refaire passer une IRM par sécurité.

\- Je t'attends ici.

 _Dans la salle d'examen_

L'obstétricienne me regardait d'un air détendu et me fit un petit sourire.

\- Ca va être un peu froid.

Elle applique le gel et passe avec la sonde sur mon ventre, on entendit alors battre le coeur du bébé. Le doctoresse me refit un sourire mais cette fois si c'était un beau sourire. J'étais soulagée, le bébé allait bien. Soudainement elle fit une drôle de tête, ça ne laissait présager rien de bon.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mon coeur commença à battre de plus en plus vite, j'avais du mal à respirer, l'alarme du monitor commença à s'emballer.

\- Il me faut un médecin !

Le médecin prit la sonde et la passa sur ma poitrine, je les entendais parler mais je n'arrivais pas bien à distinguer les mots. L'obstétricienne parlait d'une crise d'angoisse. Et puis tout devenait noir.

 _PDV d'Hank Voight_

Nous commencions a nous inquiéter car ça fait longtemps qu'Erin était partie quand le médecin arriva.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Pendant l'examen mademoiselle Lindsay a eut des problèmes cardiaques, il s'est révélé qu'elle avait un épanchement péricardique important. Elle est en chirurgie pour le moment, on vous préviendra quand elle sera en salle de réveil.

\- Je peux vous parler seul à seul.

Nous sortions de la salle pour rejoindre le couloir. Je pris des nouvelles du bébé et il m'expliqua que l'obstétricienne avait remarquée une masse qui comprimait ses poumons.

\- Quels conséquences ça va avoir ?

\- Pour l'instant rien car il n'utilise pas ses poumons mais si il survit, il faudra lui retirer la masse pour que ses poumons puissent se développer.

\- Attendez pourquoi ne survivrait-il pas ?

\- Une opération comporte des risques pour le bébé, de plus, mademoiselle Lindsay a subi beaucoup de chocs ces derniers temps et vu la crise qu'elle a eut pendant l'examen, il est probable que le foetus ne survive pas.

\- Quelle sont ses chances ?

\- Sincèrement, elles sont faibles.

Jay arriva et le médecin comprit au regard de Voight qu'il ne fallait pas parler du bébé.

\- Voight qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

Je ne savais pas quoi dire quand le chirurgien cardiologue d'Erin arriva.

\- Hank Voight.

\- Oui c'est moi.

\- Je suis le chirurgien qui a opéré l'agent Lindsay.

\- Alors comment va-t-elle ?

\- L'épanchement était important mais nous avons réussi à le drainer. Vous pouvez aller la voir.

 _Dans la chambre d'Erin PDV de Jay Halstead_

Il y avait beaucoup de machines, de fils, de tubes en tous genres. Erin paressait si calme, si paisible malgré les bips incessants et les autres bruits divers. Elle était pâle, je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça, je m'assis à coté d'elle et pris sa main. Elle avait le bout des doigts tièdes, je voyais sa poitrine se soulever et se baisser au rythme des bruits. De la buée recouvrait l'intérieur de son masque a oxygène, j'étais heureux qu'elle n'ait pas été intubée, ce n'était jamais bon quand les médecins devaient intuber. Le chirurgien m'avait prévenu qu'elle serait faible mais la voir comme ça me paraît tellement irréel. Tout se qui pourrait me rassurer serait qu'elle se réveille, même si elle ouvrait juste les yeux je serais rassuré, mais en attendant j'attends. Voight était de l'autre coté de son lit, il la regardait comme je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il n'osait pas la toucher, il avait l'air d'avoir peur de la blesser mais il y avait autre chose, je ne sais pas quoi mais autre chose le tracassait.

* * *

 **Voilà n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis**.


	6. Retour à la réalité

**Chapitre 6: Retour à la réalité**

 _PDV d'Hank Voight_

J'avais dit à Jay de repartir il y a quelques heures, il paraissait épuisé. Et puis, ça ne servait à rien de rester à attendre qu'Erin se réveille mais il m'avait quand même fait promettre de le prévenir si il se passait quelque chose et ça peu importe l'heure. Les infirmières m'avaient apportées une couverture et un coussin. D'après elles, Erin était sortie d'affaire il fallait juste attendre, toujours attendre. Le temps était long, je n'arrivais pas à dormir à cause du va et vient des médecins. En plus, dès que le rythme d'Erin devenait irrégulier je me réveillais en sursaut même si les infirmières m'avaient dit que ce n'était que des cauchemars. Enfin, le matin arriva, rien de grave ne s'était passé, la nuit avait été paisible heureusement. Je regardait Erin dormir, ses paupières clignottaient elle n'avait plus l'air tranquille, quelque chose la tracassait. Au moins, elle reprenait peu à connaissance mais je n'étais pas sûr que tout ce stress était bon pour le bébé...en espérant qu'il survive. C'était horrible, un vrai cercle vicieux, si je disais à Erin que son enfant risquait de mourir, elle s'inquiéterait et ce ne serait pas bon pour le bébé. Tandis que si je ne lui disait rien et qu'il arrivait quelque chose au petit, elle m'en voudrait toute sa vie. Et que dire à Jay, il n'était même pas au courant qu'Erin était enceinte. De toute façon, ce n'était pas à moi de lui en parler. Soudain, je la vis ouvrir les yeux, elle était encore dans les vapes mais elle était consciente.

 _PDV d'Erin Lindsay_

Comment allait mon bébé, que s'était-il passé? Beaucoup de questions tournaient dans ma tête et je réussis enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Tout était flou néanmoins je distinguais une silhouette assise à ma droite. C'était peut-être Jay mais les contours de son visage devenaient plus claires, ils étaient assez carrés. Il devait probablement s'agir de Voight, il ne m'aurait jamais laissée. J'étais faible mais je devais lui poser des questions.

\- Hank…

\- Erin ! Comment tu te sens ?

\- Fatiguée... Comment va le bébé ?

\- C'est… c'est assez...

\- Quoi ?

\- Il risque de ne pas survivre.

À ces mots, mon coeur se déchira tout s'effondrait autour de moi. Ma vision se troubla, tous mes muscles se relachèrent, des larmes commençairent à couler sur mon visage, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je sentais Hank qui me serrait dans ses bras suivi des paroles mais je ne comprenait pas. Les gens s'accéléraient autour de moi quand je perçu une voix féminine qui me disait de me calmer, que ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé, qu'il fallait mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour le sauver. Voight était sorti, probablement de force. Il ne restait que cette femme, elle me serait dans ces bras. Elle avait une voix douce et apaisante, elle passait sa main dans mes cheveux, me carraissait le visage et je fini par m'endormir.

Quand je me réveilla, la femme était toujours là, je la reconnaissais, c'était l'obstétricienne qui m'avait prise en charge.

\- Erin comment allez vous ?

\- ...

\- Nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de faire connaissance, je suis le docteur Julie Clark. Je pense qu'on vous a parlé du bébé. L'homme qui était là, il s'agissait de votre père ?

\- Non ... enfin si en quelque sorte ...

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a dit mais je voudrais remettre les choses au clair.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il risquait de mourir ...

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

Elle m'expliqua que les deux semaines qui allaient suivre seraient les plus dures, que je devrais être suivie de près. Elle me parla aussi de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de l'échographie. Elle avait remarqué une masse qui comprimait les poumons du bébé mais qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir l'examen à cause de ma crise d'angoisse. Je n'avais même pas réfléchi à ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi je m'étais faite opérée. Elle me raconta que j'avais un épanchement péricardique déjà important qui avait été aggravé avec l'accident mais que les médecins n'auraient pas pu le détecter car ils ne m'avaient pas fait d'échographie cardiaque. Mais qu'avec le stress l'épanchement avait grossit et empêchait mon coeur de battre correctement. Les chirurgiens avaient du le ponctionner en urgence. Je n'en revenais pas j'avais complètement oublier tout ce qui tournait autour de l'opération, seul là santé du bébé m'avait intéressée.

\- Justement, le bébé, pendant que vous dormiez, j'ai surveiller les battements de son coeur et pour l'instant tout va bien.

\- Quels sont ses chances ?

\- Pas extravagantes mais nous allons nous débrouiller pour que cela change. Pour commencer je vais vous faire une échographie pour avoir une idée de la nature de la masse.

 _PDV d'Hank Voight_

Je regardait Erin à travers la vitre, elle avait l'aire apaisée. J'étais rassuré de voir que son obstétricienne avait su la calmer. Quand Camille était enceinte, la sienne était super, elles avaient pu installer une relation de confiance. Elles sortaient justement de la chambre, certainement pour faire des examens.

\- Alors comment ça va ?

\- Mieux merci Hank.

\- Jay m'a téléphoné, je ne lui ai pas encore dit que tu étais réveillée et je lui ai dit que ça ne servait à rien qu'il vienne aujourd'hui car les médecins devaient encore te faire des examens.

\- Merci.

 _PDV de Julie Clark_

\- Qui est ce Jay ?

\- C'est … c'est le père.

\- Oh, désolé, il n'est pas au courant ?

\- Non, en fait je ne sais pas si il veut des enfants. Je suis tombée enceinte par accident, en plus c'est interdit car il est mon coéquipier.

\- Histoire d'amour difficile.

\- Oui et l'homme que vous avez vu est le patron de mon équipe, c'est lui qui a mis en place la règle pas de relation au boulot.

\- Il ne peut pas faire d'exception ?

\- Il en a déjà fait une mais avec moi c'est différent, il me considère comme sa fille alors forcément, il veut me protéger.

\- Vous verrez quand il sera grand père, il regrettera d'avoir instauré cette règle. Bon vous êtes prête ?

 _PDV d'Erin Lindsay_

Elle déposa un peu de gel sur mon ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir. On entendit alors les battements de coeur du bébé, de mon bébé. Je regardait plus les expressions du visage du docteur Clark que l'échographie. Elle fit des mesures, regarda la masse sous plusieurs angles et finit par me faire un sourire. Quel était le verdict ?

* * *

 **Je voudrais remercier non-mimi, maclem, blackwidow90legolas88 et CptJackHarness de me suivre.**


	7. Une grande nouvelle

**Chapitre 7 : Une grande nouvelle**

 _PDV du docteur Clark_

\- C'est bien ce que j'espérais ...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

J'expliqua à Erin qu'ils s'agissait d'un kyste aqueux, que c'était une complication rare mais pas mortelle si elle était prise à temps. Vu que le foetus était âgé d'un peu moins de trois mois, environ 8 semaines, il y avait de fortes chances que cette complication ne pose pas de problème une fois la masse ponctionnée.

\- Comment ça ponctionnée ?

\- Oui on insert une longue aiguille dans le ventre de la mère et on passe dans la cage thoracique du bébé, on pique la masse et on retire l'eau.

\- C'est douloureux pour lui ?

\- Non on va utiliser une méthode spécial pour l'endormir afin qu'il ne bouge pas et qu'il sente le minimum.

\- Il peut y avoir des complications ?

\- Oui comme dans toute opération mais sans ça le bébé ne saura pas gonfler ses poumons à l'air libre et mourra.

\- Quand est-ce que ça se passerait ?

\- Dans le courant du 6 ème mois afin que le bébé soit assez développé pour supporter l'intervention.

Je lui donna tous les détails de la procédure, elle regardait son ventre qui formait un petit dôme.

\- Ça va bientôt se voir.

\- Oui ...

\- Vous devriez le dire au père car vous allez avoir besoin de lui, c'est quand même une grossesse à risque.

\- Je crois que je vais le faire ...

 _PDV d'Erin Lindsay_

J'étais de retour dans ma chambre, Hank était là, je lui avais raconté toute l'histoire.

\- On fait quoi pour Jay ?

\- Sonne lui et dit lui que je me suis réveillée.

C'était décidé, j'allais lui annoncer, après tout il avaitle droit de savoir, c'était quand même le père du bébé. Enfin, il faudrait d'abord que je lui dise que j'étais réveillée depuis tôt ce matin et que ça faisait un mois que je lui mentais. J'espère qu'il va comprendre ... mais comment lui dire ? "Salut à au fait, je suis enceinte de 8 semaines" où "On te ment depuis un mois parce que j'osais pas te dire que j'étais enceinte". Et après il faudra que je lui dise que c'est une grossesse à risque et que si le bébé survit jusqu'au sixième mois, il faudra l'opérer in-utéro. Et si il n'en veulait pas, il y a des hommes qui ne veulent pas d'enfants.

\- Erin !

\- Jay ...

\- Oh mon dieu, j'étais si inquiet. Comment tu te sens ?

Bon c'est le moment, pas besoin de tourner autour du pot, j'y vais cash.

\- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose ...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me fais peur.

\- J'ai repris conscience depuis ce matin mais j'ai fais une crise d'angoisse car hier pendant l'examen, enfin l'échographie, l'obstétricienne a remarqué une masse qui comprimait les poumons du bébé. Jay , je suis enceinte de 8 semaines ...

 _PDV de Jay Halstead_

Quoi était Erin enceinte ... ce n'était pas possible. Qu'allait dire Voight mais, il était certainement déjà au courant. Là j'avais signé mon arrêt de mort, déjà qu'il ne voulait pas de relation au boulot mais là Erin enceinte. Et le bébé, elle avait parlé d'un problème, est-ce qu'il allait survivre ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle rien dit avant ? Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? Est ce qu'elle voulait des enfants au moins ? Comment j'avais pu passer à côté de ça ? C'était ma coéquipière et même plus et si elle n'avais pas confiance en moi ou qu'elle voulait des enfants mais pas avec moi. Elle me l'aurait dit quand même non? En fait on n'en avait jamais parlé non plus ... Elle avait fini par me le dire, c'était déjà ça. Mais pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas dit la vérité, je ne demandais pas grand chose, juste la vérité.

 _PDV d'Erin Lindsay_

\- Jay dit quelque que chose ...

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Je ne savais pas si tu voulais des enfants et ...

\- Et Voight qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Pas grand chose mais si c'est ça qui ...

\- Je n'en reviens pas, je vais être papa !

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa, il avait l'air heureux. Je lui expliqua tous les détails et quand je lui parla des problèmes du bébé, je vis ses yeux s'embués. L'obstétricienne arriva et comprit que je lui avait dit et elle lui proposa de faire une échographie pour lui montrer son bébé.


	8. La vérité, toute la vérité

**Chapitre 8: La vérité, toute la vérité**

 _Un mois c'était passé depuis qu'Erin avait annoncée à Jay qu'elle était enceinte. Elle allait à la visite toutes les semaines par précaution. Le bébé contre toute attente avait survécu et se portait bien mise à part la masse. Le plus dur avait été pour Erin qui avait dû rester alitée jusqu'à présent , elle pouvait uniquement se lever pour aller aux toilettes et pour aller à ses rendez vous._

 _PDV d'Erin Lindsay_

\- Jay ! Magnes-toi , on va être en retard !

\- C'est bon on peut y aller. Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai hâte de pouvoir retourner au boulot.

\- Tu es sérieuse là ?

\- Ne commence pas !

 _PDV du docteur Clark_

Je fit l'échographie de contrôle, le bébé allait bien, la masse ne grossissait pas et les poumons pouvaient donc se développer. Maintenant il était temps de poser la fâcheuse question ...

\- Vous voulez connaître le sexe du bébé ?

\- Oui !

\- Non !

\- Je vais vous laisser discuter je reviens dans 5 minutes.

 _PDV d'Erin Lindsay_

\- Jay, il faut savoir c'est important pour les habits du bébé, la couleur de la chambre.

\- On prend une couleur neutre.

\- Dinausore où princesse ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Les motifs, les jouets, ...

\- Oh tu sais quoi fais comme tu veux !

\- Alors vous avez décidé ?

Je regarda Jay mais il évita mon regard.

\- Oui on veut savoir.

\- Je t'attends dehors.

L'obstétricienne me regarda, nous avons discutés, je lui expliquai que je voulais savoir le sexe car après avoir stressé pour le bébé j'avais besoin de me raccrocher à quelque chose de concret. Mais Jay n'avait pas l'air de vouloir comprendre. Au moins je pouvais répondre le travail par contre ça allait être délicat avec Jay. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ces jours ci, il se comporte bizarrement.

\- Bon vous pourrez reprendre le travail dans trois jours mais allez - y doucement, le sexe du bébé est dans l'enveloppe au cas où vous changeriez d'avis.

\- Merci docteur.

Dans la voiture il n'y avait pas de bruit même la radio n'allait pas. Il me déposa chez moi et parti au poste. Il y avait un papier sur la table et quand je me rapprochai, je remarquai qu'il s'agissait des renseignements que j'avais pris pour l'avortement. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de les jeter, il avait du tomber dessus et ça expliquait sont comportement. Mais pourquoi il ne m'en avait pas parlé et puis il n'avait pas à fouiller dans mes affaires. Il faudrait qu'on ai une discussion ...

 _23h45_

\- Jay c'est Erin ça fait dix fois que je t'appelle alors réponds, il faut qu'on parle.

Il ne resonnera pas alors je décidai d'aller me coucher, j'étais exténuée.

Je me réveillai, il était 7h30, je n'avais pas su dormir, toute cette histoire m'inquiétait. Je n'aimais pas quand il ne revenait pas à la maison. Il m'avait envoyé un message à 2 heures du matin disant qu'il était chez Antonio et qu'il irait directement travailler. Je décida d'y aller aussi, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées.

 _PDV d'Alvin Olinsky_

\- Erin ! Tu ne devais pas reprendre dans deux jours ?

\- Si mais j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Alors l'enquête a avancé ?

Je lui expliquai que le bébé était bien le bon mais que depuis l'enquête piétinait mais que la brigade des mineurs nous donnaient un coup de main. Je lui proposa d'inspecter les dossiers avec nous.

\- Hank n'est pas là ?

\- Non, il nous a dit qu'il serait en retard.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passait entre elle et Halstead mais j'espère qu'il vont le régler avant que Voight arrive.

\- En parlant du loups !

Voight arriva, il avait l'air énervé.

\- Tu es déjà revenue.

\- Oui ...

\- Très bien, il ont peut être une piste à la brigade des mineurs, Erin et Jay dans mon bureau ! Bon je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez vous mais vous allez vite régler ça où ça sera réglé tout net compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vous laisse vous arranger, nous, on va essayer d'avancer !

 _PDV de Jay Halstead_

\- Alors ...

\- Je me suis inquiétée toute la nuit.

\- Et moi qu'est-ce que tu crois que quand tu étais prétendument dans le coma, tu crois que je ne stressais pas ! Et puis j'apprend que tu est enceinte de 8 semaines, que notre bébé est malade et puis je me dit que tout est dit mais non. J'ai trouvé les papiers, tu voulais avorter, est-ce que tu me l'aurais dit ou tu l'aurais fait sans rien me dire ? Non mais Erin ! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Pourquoi tu m'as menti, pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la vérité, toute la vérité. Pas seulement celle que tu veux que faire entendre !

\- Tu veux la vérité ! J'avais peur, peur de ce que Voight allait penser, peur que tu ne veuilles pas d'enfants, peur de ne pas savoir élever cet enfant. Je sais pas comment on fait moi et l'exemple que j'ai eu n'était pas vraiment bon à suivre alors j'ai paniqué. J'y ai pensé quelques heures et puis je le suis rendue compte que je voulais ce bébé mais je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer. Je suis désolé Jay mais sache que je n'aurais rien fait sans te tenir au courant.

J'avais peut être été trop loin, je m'en voulais. Erin paru mal, elle fit un malaise mais je la rattrapai de justesse. J'étais paniqué mais elle reprit vite connaissance, Voight arriva.

\- Tout va bien ? On a entendu crier ! Erin ça va ?

\- Oui juste une chute de tension.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle Clark ?

\- Non ... enfin si.

Jay me regarda, soulagé et il me souffla un petit merci. Tout allait bien, nous étions sur le point de rentrer mais cette fois Jay resterait avec moi.

\- On est go ?

\- Oui, j'ai juste un truc à faire. Hey tout le monde, je dois vous annoncer quelque chose d'important.

\- Oh des révélations! Lança Adam.

\- Je suis enceinte !

\- Enfin ! Cria Antonio.

\- Quoi ?

\- On est pas idiot et en plus tu es assez mince donc ... Félicitations en tout cas ! Fille où garçon ?

Je regardai Jay hésitante .

\- Vas y je veux savoir finalement.

\- C'est ...

* * *

Alors voilà pour cette partie. À votre avis fille ou garçon ?


	9. Un retour inattendu

**Chapitre 9: Un retour inattendu**

 _PDV d'Erin Lindsay_

\- Une fille !

\- Super une petite Halstead ! Lança Rutzek.

\- Elle va bien être entourée en tout cas. Dit Alvin en regardant Hank.

\- Oui ça c'est certain. Lui répondit Voight.

\- Merci, bon on va vous laisser, Erin à besoin de repos.

 _Appartement d'Erin et de Jay_

\- Alors comme ça je vais avoir une fille. Me dit-il en m'embrassant.

\- Content ?

\- Absolument, je suis aux anges. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Y a quoi dans le frigo ?

Il ouvrit le frigo et me regarda bizarrement, il tenait un pot de glace fraise, chocolat avec des morceaux de noisettes. Il le jeta subitement dans la poubelle, il devait être périmé depuis un certain temps.

\- Je crois que je vais aller nous chercher un truc à manger au magasin, tu veux quoi ?

\- De la glace comme celle du frigo mais pas périmée depuis quoi 1 mois ?

\- 4 mois.

\- Non !

\- Si, tu veux autre chose ?

\- Je sais pas, surprends moi.

Il parti au magasin et je pris ma douche et enfilai quelque chose de plus confortable. Mon ventre commençait à bien se voir. J'allai chercher mon sèche cheveux quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte, ça devait être Jay, il avait encore certainement oublié ses clefs. J'allai ouvrir mais à ma surprise, ce n'était pas Jay.

\- Nadia !

\- Erin ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien et toi, tu es rentrée quand ?

\- Cet après midi.

\- C'est super et ta formation ça a été ?

\- Oui c'était génial. Je n'ai plus qu'à passer l'examen et j'aurai ma plaque !

\- Viens, entre, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Non merci ça va et toi, beaucoup de changements depuis que je suis partie ?

\- Un seul.

\- Quoi ?

Je soulevai mon pull laissant apparaître mon petit ventre rond sous mon t-shirt.

\- Tu es enceinte !

\- Ouiiii !

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis avant ?

Je lui expliquai toute l'histoire, quand je n'étais pas sûr de le garder, l'accident , la masse, ...

\- Oh c'est vraiment chouette pour vous, un petit Halstead !

\- Une petite plutôt.

Jay arriva, nous avons discutés pendant deux heures ensuite Nadia est répartie à son appartement. Nous avons mangé le pot de glace en regardant Allô maman ici bébé. Jay avait insisté mais je n'ai pas suivi tout car je me suis endormie dans ses bras à la moitié du film. Malgré un début désastreux, se fit une magnifique journée.

 _PDV de Jay Halstead_

Il était 7h30 du matin, Erin dormait encore, j'avais envoyer un message à Voight pour le prévenir qu'on ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui, Erin avait encore besoin de repos et je préférais rester avec elle. Je décidai d'aller à la boulangerie chercher des croissants, je savais qu'elle aimait le salé d'habitude mais pour l'instant, elle ne jurait que par le sucré. Je prendrai quand même des oeufs pour faire une omelette, on ne sait jamais.

 _PDV d'Erin Lindsay_

J'avais dormi comme un bébé, c'était un fait, je dormais toujours mieux quand Jay était avec moi dans le lit. Sa présence me rassurait, sentir sa respiration, sa peau tiède et ses muscles. J'aimais quand il m'entourait avec ses bras, je pouvais entendre les doux battements de son coeur. Son côté du lit était froid, je tendis mon bras, il n'était pas là. J'eu un petit stress mais j'entendis des sifflements et des crépitements venant d'une poêle. Il devait être dans la cuisine, je me levai et le rejoignis.

\- Bonjour mon amour.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Comme un bébé.

\- Omelette ou croissants ?

\- Hmm ... croissants.

Nous avons déjeuné et nous sommes partis au magasin le frigo avait absolument besoin d'être remplit. Une fois au centre, après avoir acheté de quoi manger, je remarquai un magasin pour bébé et nous sommes rentrés dedans. Nous n'avions encore rien et les 5 prochains mois vont passer très vite. Nous avons trouvés un magnifique berceau en bois blanc avec un superbe mobile dont les pièces étaient interchangeables. Ainsi qu'une panoplie de bodys, de petites robes et beaucoup d'accessoires. Il était 4 heure quand nous sommes rentrés à l'appartement. J'étais fatiguée mais très heureuse.

\- Il faudra choisir un parrain et une marraine.

\- J'avais pensé à Will pour le parrain mais tu veux peut-être que se soit Voight ?

\- Non Will sera parfait, Voight est comme un père pour moi alors ce sera plutôt papy Hank.

\- Papy Hank ...

Nous nous sommes regardés et nous avons été prit d'un fourire commun, jamais personne n'aurait pensé que Voight serrait grand père même si il y est déjà avec Olive mais là ça sera différent. Papy Voight.

\- Et pour la marraine j'aimerais que se soit ...

\- Nadia ?

\- Oui sauf si tu veux ...

\- Non Nadia sera parfaite. Parrain Will, marraine Nadia et papy Voight, elle va être bien entourée.

\- Et pour le prénom ?

\- J'aime bien Emilie, Alice ou Sophia ...

\- Oui j'aime bien Sophia. Sophia Nadia Halstead, ça sonne bien.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.**


	10. Reprise du travail

**Chapitre 10: Reprise du travail**

 _PDV d'Erin Lindsay_

Mon réveil sonna, il indiquait 7h20, je reprenais le travail pour de bon enfin pendant deux mois car après l'opération je ne pourrai plus travailler. Jay était à coté de moi et c'était mis un coussin sur la tête pour ne pas entendre le bruit et puis son gsm se mit aussi à sonner, il fut obligé de se lever. Il prépara le petit déjeuner pendant que je prenais ma douche. J'enfilai un de mes nouveaux pantalons car les autres étaient devenus un peu serrant ainsi qu'un chemisier bleu foncé. L'envie de sucré m'était passée et Jay faisait une omelette et des toasts. Il était dans la cuisine et était uniquement vêtu d'un boxer gris, je pouvais voir ses magnifiques muscles. Je m'approchai de lui et lui enserrai la taille.

\- Bonjour mon amour.

Il m'embrassa langoureus ment en me serrant dans ses bras. Je serrais bien restée là mais mon ventre commença à gargouiller. Il me regarda et fut prit d'un fourire, il mit ses mains sur mon ventre et me regarda tendrement.

\- Je vous aime Erin Lindsay et vous aussi miss Sophia.

\- Miss Sophia ...

\- Il faut bien qu'elle s'habitue à son prénom et puis je préfère l'appeler comme ça que de dire le bébé.

Je lui répondis que je l'aimais aussi et l'embrassaI mais mon ventre recommença à faire des bruits. Nous avons prit le déjeuné, je finis de me préparer pendant qu'il prenait sa douche et nous sommes partis travailler.

 _PDV d'Hank Voight_

La piste de la brigade des mineurs ne nous a menée à rien, l'enquête n'avancait pas et la vie de plusieurs enfants était en jeu. Il fallait qu'on trouve quelque chose, avec un peu de chance avec 3 agents en plus , on trouvera peut-être quelque chose. Nadia m'avait demandée pour réintégrer l'équipe et j'avais accepter car on avait besoin d'aide en plus, elle avait déjà fait ses preuves par le passé. Et le retour d'Erin et de Jay n'était pas un mal non plus.

\- Bon alors quelqu'un a une idée ?

\- Vous avez dit que le groupe qu'on a arrêté avait proposé des autres enfants à Burgess et Rutzek ? Demanda Erin .

\- Oui pourquoi, tu as une idée ?

\- Si on reprend toutes les disparitions d'enfants, les meurtres de prostituées enceintes, ça ne fait pas beaucoup d'enfants or d'après ce que l'on sait, le réseau séquestre un grand nombre de mineurs. Donc si les personnes qui tombaient enceinte ne pouvaient pas garder leurs enfants, ils pourraient leur en faire , je n'aime pas vraiment le mot mais en faire don.

\- J'ai déjà entendu parler d'un truc comme ça, lança Nadia. Une fille avec qui je travaillais était tombée enceinte et n'avait pas les moyens d'avorter, elle avait contacté un gars et je n'ai jamais revu l'enfant après l'accouchement.

\- Mais pourquoi tuer des femmes si ils ont des dons ? Demanda Antonio.

\- L'offre et la demande, proposa Jay. Même si c'est dur à admettre, des gens sont près à payer cher pour avoir un enfant donc si ils n'ont pas de quoi satisfaire la demande, ils emploient des moyens plus radicaux pour trouver des enfants.

\- On parlerait d'un réseau beaucoup plus grand que ce à quoi on s'attendait, souligna Alvin.

\- Comment on fait pour les attraper ? Interrogea Rutzek.

J'eu une idée mais elle risquait de ne pas plaire à Jay, on pouvait utiliser Erin comme appât, leur faire croire qu'elle ne veut pas du bébé et trouver des renseignements sur le réseau.

\- Jay, je peux te parler seul à seul ?

\- Oui pas de problème.

Nous sommes allez dans le bureau d'Hank.

\- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, je voudrais utiliser Erin comme appât.

\- Quoi ! Pas question, tu es fou !

\- Elle ne sera pas en danger, les vies de beaucoup d'enfants sont en jeu Jay !

\- Demandes lui toujours mais su il lui arrive quelque chose sache que ...

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien, je ne le peremettrai pas.

Je demandai à Erin qui après avoir vraisemblablement discuté avec Jay accepta. J'espérais juste que le retour dans le monde de la rue ne fera pas remonter de vieux souvenirs. Nous allions monter toute l'opération pendant la journée afin que nous puissions commencer dès ce soir. Nadia nous avait donné le nom de la femme qui avait fait don de son bébé, elle l'avait contactée et avait fini par avoir le numéro et ils s'étaient donnés rendez vous le soir même c'était parfait. Nous avions placés Jay en sniper sur les toits ainsi qu'Alvin, Antonio et Rutzek infiltrés dans le quartier tandis que Mouse et moi étions dans la fourgonnette pour surveiller Erin à distance.

 _Le soir même PDV d'Erin Lindsay_

J'étais assez confiante, il s'agissait juste d'une infiltration de routine par contre, ce n'était pas le cas de Jay.

\- Sois prudente et ne tente rien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

\- Tu te sens bien, pas de douleurs ?

Je l'embrassai en guise de réponse. J'avais enfilée une tenue assez provocatrice afin de faire plus vrai. Nadia, qui était sortie du milieu il y a moins longtemps que moi, m'avait briefée sur la manière de me comporter, je devais être désespérée, je ne voulais pas avorter mais je ne pouvais pas garder le bébé. Je ne me droguais pas, ne fumais pas et avait arrêtée de boire dès que j'avais appris que j'étais enceinte. Mouse avait complètement trafiqué mes habits, j'étais une véritable caméra humaine avec geo-localisation, Hank et Jay avaient insistés. La phrase à prononcer en cas de problème était ; je l'ai senti bouger.

 _1648 Ouest, Kinzie Street, Chicago_

J'étais en place, ça faisait 10 minutes que j'attendais quand je vis un 4x4 noir arriver. Deux hommes en sortirent mais le conducteur était rester dans la voiture.

\- Vous êtes Elisa Stans ?

\- Oui et vous en retard !

\- Nous avons eu un petit problème qu'il a fallu régler. Pourquoi, ça vous pose un problème ?

\- Je suis exténuée alors plus vite je rentre chez moi, mieux c'est.

\- Vous êtes enceinte de 4 mois c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

Le deuxième homme s'approcha de moi et souleva mon t-shirt. Je me reculai et rabaissai mon haut.

\- Oh vous faites quoi là ?

\- Juste une petite vérification, vous voyez, notre entreprise n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler légal donc les flics essayent toujours de nous avoir avec des agents avec un faux ventre en silicone. Alors montrez moi votre carte d'identité et toi fouilles là.

Je lui tendis ma fausse carte et il me fouilla. Heureusement que Mouse avait camouflé tout le matériel dans les vêtements.

\- C'est bon, elle est clean , vous vous droguez ?

\- Non, c'est pas parce que je suis une prostituée que je me drogue.

\- OK , vous fumez ou buvez ?

\- Ma mère est morte d'un cancer des poumons alors non, je ne fume pas et j'ai arrêté de boire dès que j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte.

\- Le bébé est en bonne santé ?

Je lui tendis les résultats de ma fausse prise de sang et les images d'une échographie. Ils semblaient satisfaits.

\- Très bien, vous semblez décidée, on se revoit dans 5 mois.

\- Elle sera bien traitée ?

\- Oui bien sûr, vous pouvez visiter nos locaux si vous voulez.

\- Ça ne serait pas de refus, quel est l'adresse ?

\- Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de donner l'adresse mais nous pouvons vous faire visiter maintenant.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas possible de l'avoir ? Je voudrais bien rentrer chez moi ...

\- Écoutez c'est à 5 minutes d'ici, le temps de visiter et de revenir, vous serez chez vous dans 20 minutes. Vous êtes venue à pied ?

\- Non j'ai pris un taxi.

\- On pourra vous racompagner.

\- Bon c'est d'accord.


	11. Pour la bonne cause

**Chapitre 11: Pour la bonne cause**

 _PDV de Jay Halstead_

Heureusement qu'elle était enceinte aussi non, je crois que je l'aurais tuée. Je lui avais dit de ne pas prendre de risques, c'est pas possible d'être inconsciente à ce point. Elle va aller droit dans la geule du loups toute seule, sans protection, sans renforts. Je me demande si elle ne se fout pas de moi parfois. Au moins on a la geo-localisation et la caméra, on pourra voir se qui se passe si il y a un problème mais on ne saura pas intervenir.

 _Plus tard, PDV d'Erin Lindsay_

\- Parfait, on se revoit dans 5 mois.

\- Tout à fait, nous vous déposons là ?

\- Oui merci.

\- Beau quartier, le loyer doit être élevé non ?

\- Mon boss a un accord avec le propriétaire.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu de prostituées par ici.

\- Je ne travail pas par ici, j'amène juste les clients à mon appartement et puis je retourne dans mon quartier. Vous savez les hommes de maintenant ont des goûts de luxe, la chambre dans l'hôtel miteux ça ne leur va plus. Alors je les agichent là bas et je les ramènent ici comme ça c'est plus discrets, ils sont moins vu dans les endroits chauds.

\- Je comprends mieux, bonne soirée.

Je montai à mon appartement, toute l'équipe était là, les lumières éteintes pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des trafiquants. Jay me lança un regard noir.

\- QU'EST CE QUI T'A PRIS D'Y ALLER SEULE, TU ES FOLLE !

\- QUE VOULAIS TU QUE JE FASSE, REPARTIR ET PUIS TANT PIS, J'AURAIS GRILLÉ MA COUVERTURE !

Je ressentis une pointe au niveau de l'aine et Jay me fit m'asseoir.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui c'est passé, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver.

\- Non c'est moi ...

\- Bon on a l'adresse de l'entrepôt grâce au système de geo-localisation, il se situe au 901 ouest Lake Street. On fait une descente demain, Erin tu restes chez toi, si ils apprennent que tu es flic, ça pourrait te mettre en danger. Je demanderai à un agent de rester avec toi. On stop là pour aujourd'hui, rentrez chez vous et toi je ne veux pas te voir tant qu'on ne les a pas eu compris. Ordonna Voight.

\- 6 heures au garage ça vous va ? Demanda Alvin.

\- Plus vite fait, plus vite quitte. Lança Antonio.

 _Le lendemain_

\- Fait attention à toi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais qui reste avec toi ?

\- Burgess.

Jay eu un petit sourire de soulagement.

\- Serais tu jaloux ?

\- Non, je voulais juste savoir si ...

\- Si s'était pas un beau flic musclé, lui repondis-je pour le taquiner.

\- Tu aurais préféré ? Me demanda t-il avant de m'embrasser langoureusement.

Je n'avais pas envie qu'il y aille, je n'aimais pas le savoir en intervention alors que je ne pourrais rien faire si la situation dérapait. Mais il le fallait bien, c'était pour la bonne cause, j'avais de plus en plus de mal avec les affaires concernant des enfants. Je m'identifiais trop aux parents.

 _PDV de Jay Halstead, 901 ouest Lake Stree_

J'entrai dans une pièce sombre, il y avait un petit garçon caché dans le coin droit, il avait l'air terrifié. J'allais m'approcher de lui quand je rescentis une douleur à l'arrière du crâne et puis plus rien, un trou noir.

 _PDV d'Hank Voight_

\- Halstead ! Antonio, tu as vu Halstead ?

\- Il s'était occupé de la pièce du fond, je crois qu'il avait trouvé un gosse pourquoi ?

Je me dirigeai vers cette pièce, il y avait un petit garçon dans un coin, il tenait une arme, celle de Jay. Il y avait aussi son gsm par terre.

\- Tout va bien petit, je suis de la police, lâche ce fusil, c'est fini.

Il le lâcha et courut dans mes bras.

\- Il est où le monsieur qui avait cette arme ?

\- L'autre monsieur il lui a tapésur la tête et puis il est tombé et le monsieur il l'a prit et il est parti.

* * *

 **Voila un chapitre un peu plus petit mais j'ai été inspirée par un film alors j'ai décidé de changer un peu la fin mais pour qu'il se finisse au bon moment, je ne pouvais pas le faire plus long**.


	12. Promesse

**Chapitre 12 : Promesse**

 _PDV d'Hank Voight_

Jay s'était fait enlever, espérons que c'était seulement pour une demande de rançon. Maintenant, il allait falloir l'annoncer à Erin, je ne saivais vraiment pas comment faire. J'avais peur de sa réaction, elle ne devait pas avoir d'émotions fortes et moi je dois lui dire que Jay a disparu.

 _Domicile d'Erin_

\- Où est Jay ? Me demanda t-elle.

\- Assied toi Erin.

\- Où est Jay ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? RÉPONDS HANK !

\- Jay s'est fait enlever.

Elle me regarda, des larmes commençairent à couler sur ses joues, elle tomba assise dans le divan. Ses mains tremblaient, elle haletait et avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je pris ses mains et je la regardai dans les yeux.

\- On va le retrouver, je te le promet.

Les autres étaient retournés travailler au post malgré l'heure tardive. Pour ma part, j'étais resté avec Erin, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule dans son état. Elle était partie se coucher et avait fini par s'endormir. Elle me préoccupait, elle n'avait rien dit de toute la soirée, pas même un mot. Je m'installai dans le fauteuil et m'endormis.

Entrepôt _PDV de Jay Halstead_

Un homme tenait mon portefeuille, dedans il y avait des photos de famille et une photo d'Erin. Il semblait être intrigué de la voir là. Le deuxième me fixait, ça faisait 5 minutes qu'on se lançait des regards noirs.

\- Cette femme, elle te dis pas quelque chose ?

\- C'est la fille d'hier, une prostituée qui sort avec un flic. C'est bizzares non ?

\- Ne la touchez pas !

\- La sa****, elle nous a doublés ! C'est une flic !

\- SI VOUS LUI FAITES DU MAL JE VOUS JURE QUE JE VOUS TUE !

\- Oh mais donc c'est ton bébé qu'elle porte.

Heureusement pour eux que j'étais attachés aussi non ils ne seraient déjà plus de ce monde.

\- Laissez les en dehors de tout ça !

Ils s'approchèrent de moi et le premier commença à me frapper en me criant d'arrêter de leur dire quoi faire. Et je finis par perdre connaissance mais les derniers mots que j'entendis me donnèrent des frissons "On va aller régler son compte à cette sa****". Je voulais les en empêcher mais les ténèbres me gagnaient, mes yeux étaient déjà fermés et les bruits que j'entendais paraissaient si lointain. J'avais peur pour Erin, pour notre fille et j'en voulais à Voight, il aurait du trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour faire la cliente. Il avait dit que tout se passerait bien, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle se passer bien. Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue et puis plus rien.

 _PDV d'un homme 1601 sud Indiana avenue_

\- T'es certain qu'elle habite la ?

\- C'est ici que je l'ai déposée l'autre jour.

\- C'était peut-être une planque ...

\- Bon tu sais quoi, on entre et si c'est pas le bon endroit, on ressort, ni vu ni connu.

J'enfilai ma cagoule et Drew fit de même, la clef que le flic avait dans sa poche correspondait à l'appartement 314. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure, je décidai de prendre l'ascenseur pour aller plus vite. Arrivés en haut, nous avions deux options, entrer de force ou sonner à la porte. Vu la situation, je compris qu'il fallait être discret et donc j'enlevai ma cagoule, qui ouvrirait sa porte à un homme cagoulé et sonnai à la porte. Drew était contre le mur dans l'angle mort du judas. Un homme ouvrit la porte, il était baraqué et n'avait pas l'air commode.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Je suis bien chez Erin Lindsay ?

\- Oui c'est pourquoi ?

Je sorti mon arme, Drew lui prit la sienne et le maitrisa. Une femme arriva, elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés. Elle voulu prendre le pistolet placé sur l'armoire mais je la pointa avec mon arme et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. Nous les avions attachés avec des colsons et les avions fouillés une seconde fois par sécurité, les flics avaient toujours une deuxième arme. Drew avait fait un tour dans l'appartement et était revenu avec un cadre.

\- Rick, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

\- Oh mais c'est notre ami le détective Halstead.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

\- On se calme lieutenant Lindsay, c'est bien ça.

\- Il va bien, hein Rick, on l'a bien traité, il doit être entrain de dormir. Par contre, quand il apprendra que ça femme et sa fille sont mortes, il nous supplira de mettre fin à ses jours. Rick et moi, on ne peut pas refuser d'assouvir les désirs d'un homme désespéré.


	13. Sauvés de justesse

**Petit changement de narration pour ce chapitre, je ne sais pas encore si ça sera définitif mais je n'aime pas trop utiliser la première personne au passé simple, les mots sonnent bizarrement. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13: Sauvés de justesse**

Hank et Erin étaient assis, leurs ravisseurs avaient l'air de prendre leur pied à les torturer psychologiquement. Celle qui souffrait le plus était Erin, elle avait peur, pour son bébé, pour Jay, elle savait que ce n'était pas bon pour elle mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de stresser. Déjà qu'elle essayait de retenir ses larmes, elle ne voulait pas montrer qu'elle était terrifiée. Elle sentait le bébé bouger et donner des coups de pied qui étaient accentuée avec la peur. Elle croyait que ses coups étaient une façon, pour sa fille, de lui dire qu'elle souffrait. Elle pensait qu'elle lui faisait du mal, elle essayait de rationaliser, de se dire qu'il fallait qu'elle se calme, que c'était normal que son bébé bouge. Le docteur Clark lui avait dit qu'à 4 mois, elle ressentirait beaucoup plus ces petits coups, des comme des vaguelettes au début et ensuite une sorte de pression, comme si on poussait sur son ventre de l'intérieur. Mais la, c'était différent, elle avait vraiment l'impression que son bébé souffrait.

Hank quant à lui, essayait de trouver une solution ses types voulaient la mort d'Erin. Les colsons étaient serrés, beaucoup trop serrés, il ne pourrait pas se libérer. Il avait pensé à crier mais rien n'empêcherait les deux fou de tirer sur Erin, ça serrait trop risqué. Il ne pouvait rien faire appart fixer l'homme qui jouait avec son fusil en caressant Erin avec. Il commençait par le visage, passait sur son coup, sur sa poitrine, il descendait jusqu'à son ventre et s'y attardait en dessinant des cercles au niveau du de son utérus. Il y appuyait son canon et regardait Erin droit dans les yeux.

\- Si je tirais ta fille mourrait sur le coup et tu ne pourrais rien y faire. Tu te viderais lentement de ton sang et de celui de ton bébé.

\- Espèce d'ordure !

Drew et Rick rigolaient, ils adoraient jouer à ce jeu mais c'était Rick qui s'investissait le plus. Il aimait torturer l'esprit de ses victimes, il n'était pas très imposant mais il misait tout sur son intelligence au contraire de Drew. Lui était un monsieur muscles, il avait été boxeur mais avait arrêté car il ne prenait plus son pied à frapper d'autres boxeurs. Il voulait plus, il voulait voir la peur dans les yeux de ses proies. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés, le cerveau d'un côté et les muscles de l'autre.

Les mains d'Erin commençairent à trembler et Hank le senti, il essayait d'attraper une de ces mains pour la rassurer mais ils étaient trop loin l'un de l'autre. Le teint de la jeune maman pâlissait, elle se sentait mal, avait des bouffés de chaleur. Quand tout à coup, quatre hommes armés entrèrent dans l'appartement.

 _Flash back_

\- Police j'écoute.

\- Oui allo, ici madame Greensway j'habite au 1601 sud Indiana avenue et je crois qu'il y a un problème chez ma voisine.

\- Développez s'il vous plaît.

\- J'ai vu deux hommes cagoulés entrez dans son appartement, c'est au 314.

\- Merci madame, j'envoie une patrouille.

L'équipe restée au poste entendit l'alarme " 36-40 au 1601 sud Indiana avenue appartement 314". Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils s'agissait de l'appartement d'Erin et prirent l'appel. Ils devaient se dépêcher car 36-40 signifiait séquestration armée. Erin et Voight étaient en danger.

 _Fin du flash back_

\- Police de Chicago, lâchez vos armes !

Drew et Rick comprirent qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids et déposèrent leurs pistolets mais au dernier moment, Rick se releva et tira. Il fut presque immédiatement abattu par Antonio mais le coup avait eu le temps de partir. Heureusement la balle fut déviée et frôla seulement le bras d'Erin qui eu un petit sursaut à cause de l'adrénaline libérée en réponse à là douleur. Alvin donna le feu vert aux ambulanciers qui la prirent en charge. Elle avait besoin de points de suture et de repos, sa tension était beaucoup trop basse. Il fallait aussi qu'elle voit l'obstétricienne car avec tout ce stress le bébé avait été assez secoué.

De son côté Jay avait fini par revenir à lui, il était faible. Une atmosphère pesante régnait dans cette pièce. Il y faisait une chaleur torride, il avait la bouche sèche, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour un peu d'eau. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, rien seulement sa respiration, il ne voulait pas y croire, il voulait entendre ses ravisseurs parler dans la pièce d'à côté, les entendre regarder la télévision, écouter la radio il voulait qu'ils soient la mais non, il était seul. Peut être étaient-il parti faire une course ou prendre l'air. Il attendait, écoutait mais toujours rien, il comptait les minutes, heureusement, sa montre fonctionnait encore. Maintenant, il s'en fichait de la chaleur, de la soif, il voulait juste que les deux hommes soient là, qu'ils aient juste été faire un tour. Une heure était passée depuis son réveil, il le savait, les ravisseurs ne reviendraient pas de si tôt, il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Il ne voulait plus qu'ils reviennent, il pensait à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire à Erin et à sa fille. Il aurait préféré mourir que de les perdre mais il était certainement déjà trop tard. Jay n'avait plus de raison de se battre, de vivre, pour lui sa femme et sa fille étaient mortes.


	14. Amnésie

**Chapitre 14: Amnésie**

Voight était connu pour ses méthodes peu conventionnels mais quand il s'agissait de la famille, il se montrait encore plus brutale. Drew était méconnaissable, Voight était rester 2 heure avec lui. Il en avait bavé, seul Olinsky, habitué à voir Hank torturer des gens pour avoir des informations, était entré dans le garage pour donner des nouvelles d'Erin. Elle et le bébé allaient bien. Voight aurait bien emmené Drew aux silos mais il voulait d'abord vérifier que l'adresse qu'il lui avait donnée était correcte.

Antonio, qui était resté avec Erin, l'avait prévenu qu'ils avaient peut être retrouvés Jay. Quand il lui avait annoncé, son visage s'était illuminé, elle paraissait si heureuse. Dawson espérait vraiment que Jay soit dans ce bâtiment et qu'il aille bien car il ne supporterait pas de perdre un collège. Voight passerait le chercher car l'hôpital était sur le chemin mais Erin voulait absolument venir avec malgré les indications des médecins, elle voulait revoir l'homme de sa vie, le père de sa fille. Hank avait fini par donner son accord mais à la condition qu'elle reste en retrait, qu'elle se repose après et qu'elle ne fasse rien de stupide car c'était un peu leur spécialité à Jay et elle de faire des choses stupides. Le bâtiment était désert, il restait une pièce, l'équipe commençait à désespérer. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, une chaleur épouvantable s'en échappa suivie d'une odeur indescriptible. Hank alluma sa lampe torche pour trouver l'interrupteur. Une fois la lumière allumée, il virent Jay attaché à une chaise au milieu de la pièce, Erin était pétrifiée, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent et commencèrent à s'attarder autour de Jay, l'un d'eux regarda Voight et lui dit ; "je n'ai pas de pouls". Il se retourna vers Erin, ses yeux étaient embués, elle regardait son homme, maintenant allongé par terre pour faciliter le travail des secours. Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête "je n'ai pas de pouls" , Jay était mort, son coeur ne battait plus. Erin ne tenait plus sur ses jambes ses muscles se relachèrent tous et elle tomba comme endormie sur le sol. Hank se précipita alors vers elle.

\- Erin, Erin, non, non, appelez une autre ambulance !

\- Taisez vous tout le monde !

Tous furent surpris par la réaction de l'ambulancier qui avait placé le bout de son stéthoscope sur la poitrine de Jay.

\- C'est bon, j'ai un rythme, il est faible mais son coeur bat.

Ils emmènerent Erin et Jay à l'hôpital, Lindsay était tombée dans le coma, selon les médecins, il avait été provoqué par le stress et les hormones libérées en trop grande quantité mais elle devrait se réveiller dans quelques jours. Halstead, lui, souffrait de déshydratation et était aussi tombé dans le coma. Néanmoins, son avenir était incertain, les médecins ne savaient pas pendant combien de temps son cerveau avait été privé d'oxygène et le manque d'eau n'avait probablement pas aidé.

Le commandant Fisher avait été mis au courant de la situation et avait décidé de céder l'affaire aux fédéraux. L'équipe de Voight avait tout de même réussi à démanteler le réseau de Chicago mais il s'étendait beaucoup plus loin. Fisher décida ensuite de passer voir ses deux agents à l'hôpital. Voight était resté aux côtés de Lindsay, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était seulement entrain de dormir si ils n'y avait pas toutes ces machines. Il pouvait voir le ventre de la jeune maman qui s'arrondissait de plus en plus, le second moniteur était connecté à ce ventre. Le coeur du bébé battait plus vite mais il savait que c'était normal car quand sa femme avait dû accoucher de leur premier enfant, il avait paniqué en voyant le rythme dépasser les cents battements par minutes. La sage femme lui avait expliqué que c'était comme ça pour tout les bébés. Ensuite, il alla voir Jay qui était quelques chambres plus loin. Il n'aimait pas le service des soins intensifs, il lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs mais quand il entra dans la chambre d'Halstead, il eu un choc. Le voir ainsi, intubé, placé sous respirateur, branché à plusieurs machines et perfusions. Il fut immédiatement projeté vingt ans en arrière.

 _Flash back_

Sa femme pleurait au chevet d'un jeune homme, il s'agissait de son fils, nous étions le 16 avril 1996, il était en congé ce jour là. Un officier vint frapper à la porte et lui annonça que Michael Fisher, son fils, avait été victime d'une fusillade à son école et qu'il avait été transporté au Chicago med. Ils avaient prit la voiture sans même éteindre les lumières ni fermer la porte et ils avaient foncés à l'hôpital, le commandant qui n'était encore qu'un officier avait, de loin, dépassé les limitations de vitesse et brûlé tout les feux rouges qui s'étaient dressés sur son chemin. Arrivés là bas, les médecins leurs avaient annoncés qu'ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour sauver Michael. Il était dans un coma profond et ne se réveillerait jamais, il n'avait plus aucune activité céréale. Après s'être concerté avec sa femme, ils décidèrent de débrancher leur fils et de signer les papiers pour le dont d'organes. Il fut enterré une semaine plus tard et avait reçu les honneurs pour avoir essayé de sauver une fille qui s'était avéré être sa petite amie mais elle fut assassinée par le tueur après le sacrifice de Michael.

 _Fin du flash back_

Le commandant était entrain de revivre le pire jour de sa vie mais il fut tiré de ses pensées par Alvin qui était resté près de Jay.

\- Tout va bien commandant ?

Il ne répondit pas, sorti précipitamment de la chambre et quitta l'hôpital.

Deux jours passèrent, Erin etait toujours inconsciente et l'état de Jay s'était un peu amélioré mais il était toujours dans le coma. Nadia et Will étaient venus les voir, Halstead n'avait pas eu le droit de s'occuper de leurs cas car ils étaient trop proches. Il avait voulu retourner travail pour se changer les idées, Nadia, elle était restée avec Erin pour libérer Hank qui n'était pas retourné chez lui depuis qu'elle était dans le coma.

\- Allez Erin, courage, il faut que tu te réveilles pour ton bébé, pour Jay.

\- Nadia ...

\- Erin , oh mon dieu, comment tu te sens ?

\- Pas super, qui est Jay ?

\- Erin ... je crois que je vais appeler le médecin.

Nadia était confuse, Erin ne pouvait pas avoir oublié Jay, c'était le père de son enfant et même avant de tomber enceinte, quand elles se parlaient au téléphone pendant son stage, Erin ne parlait que de lui. Même si ils avaient des grosses disputes, ils s'aimaient, tout le monde le voyait, Voight avait même fini par accepter leur relation voyant qu'elle était sincère et très forte. Nadia avait prévenu Voight qu'Erin avait reprit connaissance mais elle ne lui avait pas parlé de l'amnésie mais il n'avait pas répondu. Il dormait probablement, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance quand il s'agissait d'Erin. Le médecin était venu, il lui avait posé plusieurs questions "Quel jour sommes nous ?", "Qui est le président ? ". Elle avait su répondre à toutes mais quand il lui parla de ce qui c'était passé, elle ne savait plus et quand il parla de Jay, elle ne savait vraiment pas qui il était. Néanmoins, elle savait reconnaître tous les membres de l'équipe et parler de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces derniers mois, elle se souvenait que Nadia était partie faire une formation et qu'elle était revenue. Mais par contre, tout ce qui était en rapport avec Jay avait été comme effacé, tout même la grossesse.

\- Erin, tu es enceinte de Jay, vous allez avoir une petite fille, tu ne peux pas l'avoir oublié.


	15. Le cauchemar continue

**Chapitre 15: Le cauchemar continue**

Le visage d'Erin s'illumina, elle porta sa main à son ventre, son bébé avait donné un gros coup de pied. Nadia vit la petite étincelle dans ces yeux, c'était elle rappelée de Jay ? Mais cette joie fu vite oubliée car Erin commença à pleurer, Nadia ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

\- Erin, pourquoi tu pleures, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je me souviens de Jay, je me souviens de tout.

\- Et bien c'est génial.

\- Jay est mort, tu appelles ça génial ?

\- Non, il n'est pas mort ! Il a survécu !

\- C'est pas possible, l'ambulancier a dit que ...

\- Et tu as perdu connaissance, ensuite le coeur de Jay s'est remis à battre.

\- Il est vivant ...

\- Oui mais il est dans le coma ...

Les expressions sur le visage d'Erin défilaient, tantôt la joie que Jay soit en vie, tantôt la tristesse et la peur de le savoir dans le coma mais aussi la honte d'avoir oublié sa fille et l'amour de sa vie même si cette amnésie avait été de courte durée, elle s'en voulait. Elle avait demandé à Nadia de garder le secret à propos de sa perte de mémoire et Hank arriva juste à ce moment là.

\- Garder quoi pour soi ?

\- Hank … c'est ...

\- Un truc de filles, vous pourriez pas comprendre.

Nadia avait bien rattraper le coup, nous avons parlé de Jay, de ce qu'il s'était passé, du bébé mais pas de mon amnésie et c'était mieux comme ça.

Les jours passaient et se transformaient en semaines, le temps défilait vite, trop vite. Erin était à la fin de son 5 ème mois de grossesse, Sophia se portait bien et le docteur Clark avait déjà prévu la date pour l'opération, elle aurait lieu dans deux semaines. Erin avait dû passer une batterie d'examens et elle avait donc du quitter la chambre de Jay dans laquelle elle passait sa vie depuis son réveil. Elle ne partait presque jamais mais quand elle n'avait pas le choix, elle demandait toujours à quelqu'un de rester avec lui et de la prévenir si quelque chose se passait. Même sans ça, Jay n'était jamais seul, Will passait à chaque fois qu'il faisait une pose. Les gars de l'équipe se relayaient pour venir au moins deux fois par jour et Nadia avait demandé à Platt pour rester avec Erin un matin et une après midi sur deux.

Il était 14 heure, Nadia et Antonio étaient là quand un miracle se produisit, Jay ouvrit les yeux. La tension était palpable, les médecins avaient parlés de potentiels dommages cérébraux. Au début, il se contentait de regarder autour de lui scrutant les visages, les détails de la chambre. Son regard s'arrêta sur le ventre bien rond d'Erin.

\- Félicitations.

Erin le regarda droit dans les yeux, attendant un mot doux mais rien ne vint.

\- Vous êtes bien enceinte ?

Erin sentait les larmes monter, pourquoi Jay la vouvoyait, elle le regardait et cherchait une marque d'amour dans les yeux de son bien aimé mais son regard à lui était vide. Elle sorti en pleurant suivie de Nadia.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Jay, tu me reconnais ?

\- Bah oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça Antonio ?

\- Pourquoi tu as félicité Erin ?

\- Parce qu'elle est enceinte.

\- Tu n'avais rien d'autre à lui dire?

\- Non je ne la connaît pas, d'ailleurs pourquoi est-elle partie en pleurant ?

Antonio ne savait pas quoi faire, il décida d'appeler le médecin. De son côté, Erin était mal, Jay l'avait oubliée, elle avait peur que se soit irréversible, qu'il ne se rappelle pas qu'il était le père de sa fille, l'homme de sa vie. Certe, elle avait aussi eu des problèmes de mémoire à son réveil et ça Nadia lui avait rappelé pour essayer de la calmer mais elle n'avait pas eu de problèmes cérébraux. Erin avait déjà supporter beaucoup de choses mais ça, elle ne pourrait pas l'encaisser surtout avec l'opération qui allait arriver.

Sur deux heures de temps, Jay avait vu deux médecins, un neurologue et ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion que le problème n'était pas physique mais psychologique. Ce qui était une bonne nouvelle pour eux mais une mauvaise pour Erin, Jay l'avait effacée de sa mémoire. Antonio avait prévenu tout le monde mais Erin et Nadia avaient disparues. Il avait supposé qu'elles avaient besoin d'être toutes les deux au calme. Will et Hank avaient persuadé la psy de voir Jay en urgence, ils étaient en plein entretien.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis là, je vais bien.

\- Oui mais il semblerait que vous ayez oublié certaines choses ...

\- Ca à un rapport avec la femme qui était dans ma chambre ?

\- Oui mais allons y molo.

Le docteur Erika James était connue pour ses travaux sur le subconscient et elle avait une grande expérience car elle avait déjà travaillé avec des soldats sur le front. Elle posait des questions basiques à Jay mais elle comprit rapidement que tout ce qui était en rapport avec Erin était bloqué. Maintenant, il fallait faire resurgir tout ça.

\- Que s'est-il passé avant votre arrivée à l'hôpital ?

\- Nous étions sur une affaire de trafic d'enfants mais l'intervention à mal tournée.

\- Comment ça, développez.

\- J'ai été enlevé.

\- Et que c'est-il passé durant votre séquestration ?

\- Ils m'ont parlés de ma collègue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait comme rôle dans cette histoire ?

\- Elle devait s'infiltrer.

\- Et que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ils ont découverts qu'elle était flic et ils l'ont tué.

James avait touché au but, Jay avait remplacé Erin par une collègue sans aucun lien émotionnel. Elle mit fin à la séance et voulu s'entretenir avec la jeune femme mais elle était introuvable.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, les prochains chapitres ne seront pas pour tout de suite car je pars en vacances mais on ne sais jamais parfois on a des surprises.**


	16. Moment de faiblesse

**Chapitre 16: Moment de faiblesse**

Jay s'était reposé, le coma c'était fatiguant, ce n'était pas comme si il avait dormi deux semaines. Le docteur James avait reprit une séance mais cette fois, elle allait utiliser l'hypnose pour faire revenir les souvenirs de son patient.

\- Fermez les yeux et essayez de vous rappeler de votre collègue, comment s'appelait-elle ?

\- Je ... je ne sais plus ...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, pouvez vous souvenir de son apparence physique ?

\- C'est assez flou ...

\- Essayer de penser à un détail à propos d'elle.

\- Sa voix, je me souviens de sa voix, plutôt de son rire, nous avions eu une discussion à propos d'Hank Voight, ça l'avait fait rire.

\- Très bien, concentrez vous sur ce son, il y a une odeur dans la pièce ?

\- Oui, comme des pâtisseries, des croissants je crois.

\- Où êtes vous ?

\- Chez moi, enfin mon deuxième chez moi.

\- Vous avez deux domiciles ?

\- Je ... c'est, je ne sais pas.

\- C'est déjà bien, revenons sur votre conversation, pourquoi votre patron vous faisait rire ?

\- C'était le nom qu'elle lui avait donné, ça ne collait pas vraiment à son tempérament ...

\- Essayez de retrouver ce surnom, quelque chose de drôle ...

\- Papy Hank, elle l'avait appelé papy Hank !

\- Pourquoi papy ?

\- Elle était enceinte ... elle est morte à cause de moi ! Je l'ai faite tuer ...

\- Calmez vous, on va s'arrêter ici pour aujourd'hui.

Jay se sentait coupable, il n'avait pas fait le lien entre la femme qui était dans sa chambre et celle qu'il prend pour sa défunte collègue. La psychologue était satisfaite de cette séance mais elle aurait aimé ce petit lien et pour le faire apparaître, elle voulait confronter Erin et Jay. Bien évidemment, tout serait surveillé pour éviter les dérapages mais pour ça il fallait qu'elle retrouve Erin.

Erin et Nadia étaient retournées à l'appartement, elles avaient besoin de repos et de calme. La jeune maman alla prendre une douche pendant que son amie commandait des pizzas car le frigo était presque vide et qu'aucune des deux n'avaient envie de faire à manger. Ce soir ça serait souper dans le fauteuil devant une comédie.

Ça faisait un quart d'heure qu'Erin était dans la salle de bain, Nadia commençait à se demander ce qui prenait autant de temps car depuis dix minutes elle n'entendait plus aucun bruit.

\- Erin, tout va bien ?

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, ce qui devenait inquiétant.

\- Erin ?

Toujours rien, aucun son. Nadia frappa à la porte mais ce calme. Elle prit ce qu'elle avait sous la main et crocheta la serrure. C'était Erin qui lui avait apprit comment faire, elle avait insisté car si Nadia voulait faire partie de l'équipe elle devait absolument savoir entrer par effraction dans une maison. Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle vit Erin allongée sur le sol les bras couverts de sang. Elle ne réfléchit même pas, elle attrapa des essuies, compressa les plaies et appela les urgences. Erin était assez pâle mais elle respirait toujours. Nadia réalisa seulement que son amie venait de se suicider, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Erin était capable de faire ça. Elle devait probablement être la fille la plus forte qu'elle connaissait, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

Les minutes passaient, l'hémorragie avait l'aire de s'être calmée. Nadia entendit enfin la sirène de l'ambulance, elle avait quand même mit cinq minutes à arriver, les cinq minutes les plus longues de sa vie.

Erin fut emmenée à l'hôpital, d'après les médecins, ses jours et ceux du bébé n'étaient pas en danger, l'hémorragie n'était pas assez importante. Le médecin avait questionné Nadia sur l'état mental d'Erin. Elle lui avait expliqué la situation et il en avait conclu que c'était l'accumulation de la fatigue, du stress et de la tristesse. Il décida de ne pas placer Erin en psychiatrie mais elle devait quand même voir un psychologue. Mais en attendant, Nadia restait avec elle le temps qu'elle se réveille.

De son côté, le docteur James s'était vue confiée le cas d'Erin, au moins elle n'aurait plus à la chercher.

\- Comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Comme une idiote …

\- Pourquoi ?

Erin cacha ses poignets encore bandés.

\- Ce que j'ai fait, c'était idiot, j'aurais pu faire une énorme bêtise.

\- Donc vous êtes consciente de ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Oui …

\- Et si vous pouviez revenir en arrière, que feriez vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais je ne recommencerais pas si c'est ça que vous voulez savoir.

Le docteur Erika James avait l'intime conviction qu'Erin était sincère. Elle allait pouvoir organiser la rencontre en espérant que Jay retrouve la mémoire. Mais en attendant, il fallait préparer Jay pour qu'il ne soit pas trop choqué.

\- Reprenons là où nous étions arrêtés.

\- Je venais de tuer ma collègue enceinte.

\- Quelle relation aviez vous avec elle ?

\- Nous étions bons amis.

\- Rien d'autre ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Enfin il y avait quand même quelque chose de spécial, j'ai l'impression qu'il y avait quand même autre chose.

\- Comment savez vous qu'elle est décédée ?

\- Les deux hommes sont partis pour la tuer et ils ne sont pas revenus avant que les autres me retrouvent.

\- Donc vous n'avez pas d'autres certitudes.

\- Non, pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? Elle n'est pas morte?

\- Que pensez vous ?

\- La femme qui était dans ma chambre, c'était elle ?

Erika ne répondit pas, l'heure de la rencontre avait sonné pour les deux tourteaux maudits. Elle aimait les appeler ainsi, ça lui permettait de décompresser, de se croire comme dans les séries. Leur histoire était tellement forte, tellement tumultueuse, qu'elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait écrire un livre à leurs propos. Plus simplement, elle aimait donner des surnoms à ses patients.

Le lendemain, le docteur James avait briefé Erin sur le comportement à adopter avec Jay, elle devait se montrer patiente et surtout ne pas lui révéler la vérité, ça pourrait provoquer un grave choc psychique qui ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Jay devait faire ressurgir ses souvenirs par lui même.

\- Jay, voici Erin, votre collègue.

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, il scrutait tous les détails de son visage, de son corps et s'arrêta sur son ventre. Il eut un flash, il savait qui était cette femme, ce n'était pas seulement sa collègue, c'était sa femme, celle qui portait son bébé, sa petite fille, sa Sophia. Il l'aimait et il s'en voulait de les avoir oubliés.

\- Erin ! Je suis désolé...


	17. Désolé

**Chapitre 17: Désolés**

Erin ne comprenait pas, de quoi était-il désolé, se souvenait-il d'elle ? Elle l'espérait, elle n'en pouvais plus, cette attente était interminable.

\- Désolé de quoi ?

\- Je vous ai oubliées Sophia et toi, comment j'ai pu…

\- Alors tu te souviens de tout ?

\- Oui, je m'en veux, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point, ce n'est pas possible, je suis horrible !

Erin était soulagée, son calvaire était enfin fini, elle avait retrouvé l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle se précipita sur lui et l'embrassa. Un long baiser langoureux, ça faisait tellement longtemps, ses dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes. Erin pleurait de soulagement, de joie, ils allaient pouvoir continuer à vivre comme avant. Erika était sortie pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité mais Jay semblait songeux, il ne la regardait plus dans les yeux, il ne la regardait plus du tout.

\- Desolé mais je ne peux pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

\- Faire comme si ne rien n'était, je vous ai oubliés, tu imagines, je suis vraiment…

\- Moi aussi !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'ai oublié toi et Sophia quand je me suis réveillée.

\- Oui mais pas pendant trois jours !

\- Et alors, tu as fini par t'en souvenir, c'est le principal.

\- Et si je n'avais pas retrouvé la mémoire ! Je ne pourrai pas vivre avec ça.

Erin n'en revenais pas, elle pensait qu'elle pourrait enfin recommencer à vivre normalement. Elle était dépitée, elle commençait à pleurer quand Jay remarqua les bandages qu'elle avait aux poignets. Il les fixait, ce n'était pas possible, Erin n'aurait jamais pu faire ça. Elle releva la tête et vit que Jay avait comprit.

\- Et si j'avais réussi !

Son ton était sec, elle lui en voulait, il fallait qu'il refasse des histoires.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil…

\- Non, moi je ne pourrais plus vivre du tout !

Cette phrase résonna dans la tête de Jay, il réalisa qu'il avait déjà faillit la perdre deux fois et qu'il la faisait encore souffrir.

\- Je suis désolé Erin, je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, je ne suis qu'un imbécile, tu me pardonnes ?

\- Tu as de la chance si tu ne venais pas de sortir du coma je t'aurais déjà tué je pense, espèce d'idiot.

Jay s'approcha lentement d'Erin et l'embrassa, tout avait fini par redevenir normal.

\- Merde …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Erin ?

Jay semblait affolé, rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu, il y avait toujours des problèmes qui surgissaient quand ils pensaient enfin être tranquille.

\- On a pas encore demandé à Will et à Nadia si ils acceptaient d'être parrain et marraine.

\- Un petit restaurant ce soir, ça te dit ? Pour fêter la fin de notre calvaire et par la même occasion les inviter pour leur demander.

\- Ça serait parfait.

Le soir même, Will et Nadia avaient répondu à l'invitation des deux tourteaux pour "fêter le retour à la normale ". Jay avait réservé une table pour quatre personnes chez Bavette's, un restaurant de Chicago assez prisé mais pas trop chère non plus, il ne voulait pas intimider ses invités. De plus, il savait que si les prix étaient exorbitants, Will ne le laisserait pas payer mais il voulait quand même un établissement de qualité. Il ne prenait pas sa demande à la légère, il voulait sortir le grand jeu.

Tout le monde avait pris un mojito, heureusement pour Erin, le restaurant proposait l'équivalent sans alcool de tous ses cocktails. Le repas se déroula sans encombres, le moment était venu, pour les futurs parents de faire leur demande.

\- Bon, si nous vous avons fait venir ici, c'est parce que nous avons quelque chose à vous demander.

\- Allez dit le, on veut savoir. Lâcha Nadia impatiente.

\- On aimerait que vous soyez les parrain et marraine de notre fille.

\- Oui bien sur mais j'aurais cru que tu demanderais à Voight d'être le parrain.

\- Non en fait, Hank serait plutôt comme un papy.

Nadia éclata de rire.

\- Desolé Erin mais papy Voight, ah ah ah, désolé mais ça fait un peu bizarre.

\- Jay à eu la même réaction, ne t'inquiète pas. Donc c'est d'accord ?

\- Oui avec grand plaisir. Répondit Will surexcité.

\- Je te promets de lui montrer le bon exemple. Lança Nadia fière que ce soit elle qu'Erin et Jay ont choisi.

Erin était heureuse, pour une fois, tout se passait comme prévu. Quand soudain un imprévu arriva, Jay vint devant elle et mit un genou à terre.

\- Erin Lindsay, j'ai su que je t'aimais depuis notre premier jour de travail ensemble. Nous sommes devenus partenaires mais malgré les nombreuses disputes et les épreuves que nous avons du surmonter et que nous devrons encore vivre je t'aime et je continuerai à t'aimer. Veux-tu être ma partenaire pour la vie.


	18. Angoisses et sueurs froides

**Chapitre 18: Angoisses et sueurs froides**

Tout le monde fixait Erin, elle avait l'air un peu perdue et étonnée. Jay adorait la voir ainsi, il la trouvait encore plus belle.

\- Alors ?

\- Oui !

Jay se releva et passa une magnifique bague au doigt d'Erin qui s'empressa de l'embrasser. Les quatres amis continuèrent à faire la fête jusqu'à deux heures du matin.

Une semaine s'était écoulée, le jour de l'opération était arrivé. Ni Jay ni Erin n'avaient réussi à s'endormir hier soir, ils étaient très stressés.

\- Et si ça se passait mal ...

\- Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas, elle est forte. Elle a survécu à tellement de choses, c'est une battante comme ça mère.

\- J'ai peur Jay ...

\- Je comprends mais j'ai confiance en le docteur Clark, elle sait ce qu'elle fait, elle est expérimentée. C'est grâce à elle si Sophia est en vie, l'opération va réussir et nous aurons une magnifique petite fille.

Jay avait raison, l'opération se passa sans encombres, Sophia allait pouvoir avoir une vie normale. Erin devait rester à l'hôpital une semaine car il y avait des risques de complications post-opératoire. Toute l'équipe était venue prendre de ses nouvelles.

\- Alors comment vont ces deux dames ? Demanda Antonio.

\- Fatiguée mais ça va.

\- Bon à partir d'aujourd'hui Erin, je ne veux plus te voir au poste. Ordonna Voight.

\- Hank, je ne suis pas en sucre ...

\- Tu reste chez toi !

Erin en avait déjà marre, elle ne saurait jamais rester trois mois sans rien faire.

\- Vous ne nous cachez pas quelque chose par hasard ? Demanda Antonio.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Répondit Jay.

\- C'est un joli caillou que tu as au doigt.

Antonio était très observateur, les deux tourteaux annoncèrent leurs fiançailles. Will et Nadia étaient les seuls au courant mais maintenant que c'était dit, ils n'avaient plus rien à cacher. À part peu être le prénom du bébé. Ils tenaient à le garder secret jusqu'à l'accouchement.

La semaine s'écoula, ils n'y avait pas eu de complications donc Erin avait pu retourner chez elle.

Un soir quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Erin était presque à 8 mois de grossesse, elle alla ouvrir. Elle avait de plus en plus de difficultés à se déplacer. Elle passait sont temps à lire les dossiers qu'Antonio lui amenait. Certe, elle ne pouvait pas aller travailler au poste mais elle ne savait pas rester à rien faire. Deux jours après être rentrée chez elle, elle n'en pouvais déjà plus. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose alors après avoir négocié pendant des heures avec Hank, elle avait enfin obtenu le droit de jouer la consulante. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, son visage se figea, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Au début, elle avait eu du mal à la reconnaître mais quand elle comprit, elle n'eut qu'un envie, claquer la porte, aller se coucher avec Jay et pleurer.


	19. Élément perturbateur

**Chapitre 19 :Élément perturbateur**

\- Bunny ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je ... je ...

Bunny s'effondra, Erin la rattrapa et appela Jay.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je crois qu'elle fait une overdose. Tu peux m'aider ?

Jay prit la femme inconsciente et l'installa dans la baignoire pendant qu'Erin la remplissait d'eau froide. Le jeune policier prit son téléphone et s'apprettait à appeler les secours quand Erin l'en empêcha.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Crois moi, il ne faut pas qu'elle aille à l'hôpital.

Jay ne comprenait pas, c'était évident, Bunny avait besoin d'une aide médicale.

\- Là je suis perdu.

\- Bunny se fourre toujours dans des coups foireux. Si elle va à l'hôpital, ils appelleront la police et ils viendront nous interroger et ça c'est pas bon pour les affaires de certains.

Une heure s'était écoulée, Erin était assise à coté de la baignoire. Jay était retourné à ses occupations, il avait prit congé pour veiller sur sa future femme alors il aidait aussi l'équipe qui avait été assez réduite. Bunny émergeait, elle parlait mais c'était incompréhensible et incohérent mais Erin ne s'inquiétait pas, elle avait l'habitude, elle avait déjà vécu ça de nombreuses fois durant son enfance. Un peu plus tard, Bunny était redevenue "normale". Elle essayait de sortir de la baignoire.

\- Erin, aide moi !

\- Je vais appeler Jay.

\- NON, pas question, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça !

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à ce que les autres pensent de toi ?

\- Ne fais pas de chichi, aide moi à sortir de là !

\- Je ne peut pas, je suis enceinte si tu n'avais pas encore remarqué ! Et si tu ne veux pas de l'aide de Jay, démer** toi toute seule !

\- Oh, il n'a pas tardé à te faire un gosse celui là.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Erin la gifla et s'agrippa au bord de la baignoire pour se relever. Bunny en profita pour essayer de sortir, elle attrapa le bras de sa fille qui, déstabilisée, tomba par terre. Jay entendit le bruit et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il trouva sa femme inconsciente au sol et Bunny étourdie dans la baignoire.

* * *

 **Un petit chapitre, désolé pour l'attente mais avec la rentrée je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire, mais je promet que le prochain chapitre sera pour bientôt.**


	20. Double risque

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour les 5000 vues, je n'aurais jamais cru y arriver. Ça me motive encore plus pour écrire et je vous suis très reconnaissante donc encore merci.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20: Double risque**

\- Police, secours, j'écoute.

\- Bonjour, j'habite au 1061 S Indiana avenue, ma femme a fait une chute, elle est enceinte, je crois qu'elle respire.

\- Bien monsieur suivez mes instructions, une ambulance va arriver.

Jay était totalement paniqué, il avait suivi tout ce que lui avait dit la femme du central. L'ambulance était arrivée, il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, il tenait la main d'Erin et lui soufflait de s'accrocher, de se battre. Autour de lui, les ambulanciers s'activaient, ils parlaient mais Jay ne comprenait rien, leurs voix paraissaient si loin, tellement il était focalisé sur sa femme.

À l'hôpital, les médecins la prirent en charge mais Jay ne put aller plus loin. Il se retrouva seul, totalement perdu, face à une porte. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et finit assis par terre. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure ni du temps qui s'était écoulé. Il restait juste là à attendre quand Will, qui faisait ses visites, le vit. Il comprit instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Jay, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bunny était dans la baignoire, elle a fait une overdose et puis Erin est tombée. J'ai appelé les secours et ... et j'ai pas pu aller plus loin, je ... je ...

Will était inquiet, il n'avait jamais vu son frère dans cet état. Il l'emmena alors dans la salle d'attente et l'examina. Il était sous le choc, Will aurait voulu lui faire passer d'autres examens mais il savait déjà que c'était peine perdue. Il avait eu du mal à le faire sortir de ce couloir alors aller passer un scanner, il pouvait toujours rêver. Il alla chercher une couverture et en profita pour prévenir Voight qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Alors comment va-t-elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas d'après les ambulanciers, elle est là depuis deux heures.

\- Deux heures ! Et pourquoi je suis seulement au courant ?

\- Je viens aussi de l'apprendre, j'ai trouvé Jay en état de choc dans un couloir, il m'a un peu expliqué et puis je t'ai appelé.

\- Où est il ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Il est dans la salle d'attente, je n'ai pas bien compris, il a parlé de lapin ...

\- De lapin ?

\- Oui, il a dit que Bunny était là et il a dit qu'Erin avait fait une overdose mais je pense que c'est à cause du choc.

\- Oui, je pense que j'ai compris.

Voight était inquiet pour Erin et pour le bébé mais il était surtout furieux contre Bunny. Il avait comprit qu'elle n'était pas innocente dans l'accident, elle n'est jamais innocente. Il s'était promis de s'arranger pour qu'elle ne s'approche plus jamais d'Erin. attendant, il devait aller soutenir Jay.

Environ une heure s'écoula quand le docteur Clark sorti du bloc opératoire. Heureusement, elle était de garde aujourd'hui. Dès que Jay la vit, il fut soulagé, si il y avait bien une personne en qui il avait confiance c'était bien elle. Il savait qu'elle ferait le maximum pour sauver la mère et la fille.

\- Alors, comment vont-elles ?

\- Votre femme a fait une hémorragie rétroplacentaire, ce qui a provoqué un décollement. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais tout est sous contrôle maintenant.

\- Et pour la petite ?

\- C'est une battante, elle a respiré dès que nous l'avons sortie. À croire qu'elle savait que ça allait arriver. Il n'y a pas eu de complications mais nous avons préférés la placer sous couveuse car elle est quand même née prématurément mais je suis confiante pour la suite.

Jay pouvait enfin respirer, sa femme et sa fille étaient tirées d'affaire. Avec Voight, ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Il irait voir son bébé pendant qu'Hank resterait auprès d'Erin. Ils attendirent 20 minutes le temps pour les médecins de finir leurs examens.

Jay était surexcité, il allait enfin pouvoir voir sa fille. Il enfila une blouse bleue et une charlotte car le service néo-natal devait rester stérile pour la sécurité des bébés. L'infirmière l'emmena au fond de la pièce, il y avait une petite couveuse reliée à beaucoup de machines mais en regardant autour de lui, il comprit qu'il était chanceux par rapport aux autres parents. La dame lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait à savoir sur le service, sur le machines, les alarmes et puis vint le moment tant attendu. Elle ouvrit deux petites ouvertures et guida les mains du jeune papa jusqu'à sa fille. Elle semblait si fragile mais aussi si forte. La petite attrapa le petit doigt de son père, elle le tenait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Vous savez comment vous voulez l'appeler que je puisse remplacer le "bébé Halstead " sur son étiquette ? Mais ne vous pressez pas.

\- Non, on en avait parlé avec Erin, elle s'appelle Sophia.

\- Parfait, c'est un magnifique prénom.

De son côté, Hank était au chevet d'Erin, il commençait à avoir l'habitude mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il y avait la petite maintenant, elle ne devait plus se retrouver à l'hôpital. Il tenait sa main quand il la senti bouger, elle était en train de se réveiller.

\- Hey kid, comment tu te sens ?

\- Assez fatiguée.

Elle voulu poser sa main sur son ventre mais elle se rendit compte que ça petite fille n'était plus là. Les machines commencèrent à s'affoler.

\- Qu'est ... qu'est ce qui ...

\- Erin, calme toi, la petite va bien. Tu es tombée et les médecins ont dû pratiquer une césarienne en urgence.

\- Alors elle va bien ...

\- Oui, Jay est avec elle.

Erin était soulagée, sa fille allait bien et c'était le plus important. Soudain, elle se sentit très faible, elle n'avait plus d'énergie, sa peau pâlissait.

\- Hank, je me sens pas bien ...


	21. Décompresser

**Chapitre 21: Décompresser**

Voight était paniqué, il appela un médecin avec la sonnette mise à disposition dans la chambre.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, on parlait, tout allait bien.  
\- Elle a été stressée ou a subi des émotions fortes ?  
\- Elle a eu peur à son réveil ...  
Le médecin mit le lit d'Erin en position couchée, elle reprit des couleurs et son rythme se stabilisa.

\- Ce n'est rien, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et sa tension était encore basse. Alors avec ce réveil assez mouvementé, elle est montée en flèche et est vite redescendue.

\- Donc elle a juste fait une grosse chute de tension ?

\- Oui, oui, rien de grave.

Hank s'était calmé, il avait eu une sacrée frayeur. Il discutait avec Erin quand il reçu un message de Jay:

 _"Voilà une photo de notre petite princesse. Elle mesure 40 centimètres pour 1,5 kilogrammes et elle se porte très bien "_

Elle avait les yeux de Jay et le visage d'Erin, elle était tout simplement magnifique. Hank montra la photo à Erin qui en eut les larmes aux yeux, elle pouvait enfin voir sa fille. Elle allait pouvoir souffler, tout allait bien, les ennuis étaient finis. Toute l'équipe était venue voir la petite Halstead, et sa maman.

\- Alors, on va enfin savoir son nom ? Demanda Antonio.

\- Oui, notre petite princesse s'appelle Sophia. Répondit Jay.

\- C'est un magnifique prénom. Renchérit Nadia.

\- J'avais pensé à Camille, mais c'était trop dure. Réagit Erin.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Assura Voight.

La petite Sophia pourrait sortir d'ici quelques semaines car le docteur Clark préférait la garder par sécurité. Mais maintenant, tous les risques étaient écartés. Erin et Jay étaient les parents les plus heureux au monde.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est ici que s'achève ma fiction, ça a été un véritable plaisir de l'écrire. Mais ce n'est pas fini, cette fiction aura une suite qui commencera par un OS et qui continuera sur une autre fiction. Mais je n'en dit pas plus, je vous laisse la surprise ...**


End file.
